Zip It Kimmie
by RevSrVixena
Summary: Only a hero can keep you covered. KIGO


**Zip It Kimmie** - Only a hero can keep you covered.

_This story is not for profit. It's just a story I wrote to entertain myself._

Summer Gale nervously adjusted her scarf. She hoped that the scarf could adequately hide the age of her neck. No matter how much plastic surgery a woman of her age received, there were two places on a woman's body that gave away a lady's age, the neck area and the back of the hands. No male colleague was forced to go to extremes to get airtime, she thought bitterly, although most needed a personality transplant, and none had to hide their turkey necks. Still, she was grateful she had a job.

Even though Summer was a seasoned professional, she still mentally prepared herself for interview with the curator of the Middleton Regional Gallery. Somehow, the gallery had obtained the rights to display the priceless Abstract Expressionist Exhibition that included Willem de Kooning's Woman III. She wanted to know how the curator talked the owner of the painting to hand over his one hundred and fifty million dollar investment to such a small town gallery. Summer had heard rumors that Kim Possible was involved in the sales pitch. According to one source, Kim Possible was on the guest list to attend the exhibition opening.

Final touches were being made to the gallery's large entry hall. The normally empty space was transformed for the night. The red carpet from the entry doors to the rostrum was being brushed for any imperfections. The right side of the hall was cordoned off for the use of the media for the night. Photographers and news crews were waiting for the honored guests to arrive. Catering staff was waiting their turn in the periphery. Beyond the hall, Summer could see the exhibition, in particular the star, Women III. Security guards carefully monitored the exits.

Without notice the overhead lights dimmed, music started from unseen speakers, and cameras flashed, marking the beginning of proceedings. Dozens of invited guests made their way into the room. The event of course was black tie. This was not out of place for such a crowd who were used to donating their money to help provide Middleton with such cultural offerings. For Summer Gale it was show time.

Amongst the dignitaries was a former teen hero, Kim Possible and her now ex-boyfriend and sidekick Ron Stoppable. Kim was still a hero to the folks of Middleton but she could no longer be called a teen. At the age of twenty, she had matured into a beautiful and confident adult. Tonight she dressed for the occasion wearing a long deep green formal dress that highlighted her figure perfectly. While the back was open, it did not make her look tawdry in any way. Kim's striking red hair was up and the subtle makeup highlighted the fact she was no longer a teen. The color of her dress made her green eyes even more distinctive.

Ron Stoppable's attire indicated he too had matured. Gone were the Chuck sneakers he would have normally worn with a tuxedo. In their place were fashionable dress shoes. He had had a growth spurt towards the end of high school and looked quite masculine in his tuxedo. Ron now sported a light beard that suited his fair features. The trademark goofiness that marked his teenage years was all but gone.

When Ron's best friend from pre-K asked him to attend the soiree, he gladly accepted despite the formality of the occasion. He knew how hard Kim had worked behind the scenes to help secure the priceless works. He tried to support his friend as much as he could and he knew that Kim would do the same for him. In fact just after they had broken up, Kim went out of her way to set up a date with a girl who not only was once her revival in gaining Ron's affection but could also revival the hero with her martial arts skill.

Tonight, said girlfriend, Yori, was in Japan, secure in the knowledge that her boyfriend was safe in the hands of another woman. His other love, his trusty pet Rufus was also left behind. There was no chance of the mole rat getting Bueno Nacho tonight.

Summer Gale quickly rounded up her crew. She had observed the young heroes walking up the red carpet and was just waiting for her opportunity to pounce. And then she did.

"Ms Possible, is it true you were instrumental in Middleton obtaining such a prized exhibition?"

"Oh, no. It wasn't like that," Kim modestly replied.

"Is it true that you were the one who introduced Arty Vanka to the gallery?"

"I helped Mr Vanka a few years back with a little sitch. I just introduced him to Fyne. It was no big."

"So you were instrumental?"

"Excuse me Ms Gale, but the proceedings are about to start. Fyne will explain everything in his introduction," said Kim trying to politely extricate herself from Summer Gale's questioning. She did not want to be on the late news taking the focus away from the gallery.

"Ms Possible, is there any truth in rumors that you and Mr Stoppable are dating again?"

Ron took the opportunity to jump in and responded for Kim, "Our relationship is quite strong and we do not wish to discuss it. Thank you for your time Ms Gale." And with that Ron took Kim's hand and moved forward towards the rostrum.

"Thanks Ron. Summer is a like a dog with a bone sometimes."

"I'm glad I could help KP. Summer is not exactly my favorite news reporter so I wasn't just doing it for you. She hasn't exactly been nice to us in the past."

"True. Let's forget about her and just mingle and enjoy the occasion."

"Sounds like a plan. Where's the chow you promised me?"

Kim couldn't help but smile at her friend, "Same old Ron, food first and then business later."

"You better believe it. Now where is it?"

As the pair looked around for a waiter, the sound of a mike being turned on could be heard. Fyne Heart the curator of Middleton Regional Gallery was standing on the rostrum with a microphone in his hand. He was a portly man who obviously liked a good wine and canapé.

"Good evening ladies, gentlemen and distinguished guests. Welcome to the Middleton Regional Gallery for what we hope will be a very special coup for the people of Middleton. Never before has a regional gallery been able to assemble the works of such great artistic masters, de Kooning, Pollock, Gorky and Kandinsky, just to name a few. We are grateful that the private owners of such great works have placed their trust in us. The Abstract Expressionist exhibition we are celebrating tonight has been a long time coming. Many many people have been working behind the scenes for what seems like an eternity. The gallery staff has gone beyond the call. The gallery would especially like to especially to thank Kim Possible for her tremendous input and for opening the dialogue. Her belief in our vision never faltered. I believe that Ms Possible is here tonight. Ms Possible where are you?"

The spotlights turned and focused on the petite redhead. Kim was embarrassed by the attention but she acknowledged the crowd's respect with a smile. Ron Stoppable stood by Kim's side smiling broadly. He was very proud of his friend.

Fyne Heart continued with his speech, "I would like everyone to put his or her hands together for Kim who continually demonstrated that she can in fact do anything."

An enthusiastic applause filled the gallery hall. Summer Gale pumped her fist. She was once again on the money. She was going to get Possible on camera if it was the last thing she did this evening. Hopefully she could set up it up in front of the other star of the show. Turning her head to the artistic prize she was shocked to see that the gallery space was no long empty.

Summer's journalistic mind kicked in. This gallery opening had suddenly gone from a fluff piece to the lead story. This had to be timed perfectly. Summer gestured to her crew to be ready. "Oh my God! The gallery is being robbed!" she shrieked making sure it filled the room.

For Kim Possible it was a call to arms. She handed Ron her clutch purse and ran as fast as she could in heels towards the exhibition. Before her Woman III was being hoisted clumsily through a rather large circular opening in the ceiling. Even amongst the chaos she wondered how the roof and ceiling as been encroached without a single sound alarming anyone. Before her she had her answer, Shego. Her arch nemesis was trying to provide some protection to the almost six foot painting as her partner in crime, Dr Drakken tried to secure it onto a hovercraft.

"Hurry up Dr D, we've been busted."

"Patience Shego, we are almost done," exclaimed the blue scientist.

"Dr D, Princess is here and she's not looking happy."

"Kim Possible is here?"

"Doy! I just said that. Dr D, hoist me up now!"

Shego grabbed the line and signaled for her employer to hurry up and lift her into the hovercraft. The line began to finally rise.

Kim raced over to the ascending Shego, and leaped up taking a hold onto Shego's waist. Kim's formal dress did not allow her to use her legs to gain a better hold and her hands were clinging desperately to the shinny material of the jumpsuit.

"Princess let go."

"I'm not letting you get away with this."

"Why did I know you were going to say that? You are so predictable. And annoying. Do you know that?" Shego complained.

She tried to retain her balance but it was difficult with Kim being awkwardly attached to her, "Pumpkin we're both going to fall. Grab me around the waist. Your entire body weight is dragging on my suit."

"I can't." And with that, there was an almighty ripping sound. The two started to fall. Without thinking Kim swung them onto a narrow ledge that held the rigging above the gallery space. Both women collided with the wall.

Shego was the first to recover. She could hear her employer's hovercraft leaving the scene. She was really going to hurt the blue coward the next time she saw him. But first she really needed to get out the situation she was in fast and with dignity. She looked down at the damage to her suit. It was worse than what she anticipated. She quickly grabbed Kim from behind, put one arm around her neck and another around her waist.

"Damn it, Shego what are you doing? Let me go!"

"I can't Kimmie."

"Why not?"

"My suit ripped."

"What do you mean your suit ripped?"

"The zipper gave way when you were holding on."

"I thought your suits were indestructible."

"Well they're not, OK?"

"I wish I'd known that before tonight. It would have come in handy."

"Well, normally Kimmie it wouldn't be an issue but I guess its had its day," Shego admitted before continuing softly, "It was my lucky suit too."

A crowd had gathered below them. Kim could see Summer Gale with an evil twinkle in her eye and microphone in hand. She really didn't like that woman.

"Ms Possible, are you alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine. I have the sitch under control," replied Kim.

"It doesn't look like it from where we are standing."

"Yo, nosey journalist lady. You and everybody else take a step back and get rid of those microphones, or I might have to hurt Kimmie right here in front of you all and the Pollock.

"And tell whoever is in charge of this shindig to get the ladder up here now. Or Kimmie here gets it!" Shego removed her hand from around Kim's waist and lit it. She waved the glowing green hand menacingly before dragging the two of them closer to the wall.

"Damn it Shego, what are you doing now?"

"Kimmie, I didn't want everyone to hear this. I really, really need you to work with me right now," Shego whispered to the hero.

"Why should I do that? You've committed a crime and now you want me to cover for you?" Kim replied, offended by the notion.

"Princess, right now I have nothing covering my front and I don't want to end up on the evening news with my girls out for the world to see. I have enough trouble with credibility as it is. Do you know how many times I have been the page three girl on Super Super Villains' Monthly?"

"No, I have no idea. OK, I'll bite, how many times?"

"Enough that I have my own creepy little fan club. And all of those photos have been Photoshopped. I don't want the real me to become some little henchman's very special bed time reading material."

"I can see why that would upset you," replied Kim.

"Kim, I really doubt that. If you knew, you'd work out a way to get us out of here and fast. If this goes any longer, we'll both end up on page three."

"Oohhh!" Kim started to blush.

"Yep. And now that I think about it, with you looking so sultry and all, we could end up on the front cover." Kim's blush intensified as she thought about what Shego was saying.

"Shego, are you complimenting me? In a backhanded way?" Kim asked dryly.

"Normally I wouldn't say this, but this outfit a hell of a lot better than what you normally wear. And its green. So all this time you've been taking notes, eh Princess?" said Shego with a smug tone.

"No. I just liked this dress."

"Ah ha, so its a coincidence or is there more to it?"

"Shego!"

The rapport was broken when Shego noticed that the media and cell phone cameras where inching closer to them. She grabbed Kim a little tighter before addressing the crowd, "People, back off with the cameras. This is the last time I'll tell you." Summer Gale and her crew reluctantly moved back.

"Where's the ladder I asked for? If it's not here in the next few minutes, I will start blasting someone," Shego said threateningly. She once again scanned the room. Her eyes locked onto Ron Stoppable. How could she have missed him? Maybe it because was wearing pants and he looked more normal and composed than what she remembered.

"Stoppable, you better not be trying anything."

"Hey Shego, I'm not doing anything. I'm just standing here with all these other good people watching the show. See nothing up my sleeves," a grinning Ron replied. He lifted up his hands to show her. Shego thought that the tuxedo he was it wearing made him looked like a magician. She never liked them. They couldn't be trusted. They were worse than villains. Villains eventually gave away their secrets.

"Stoppable, you better not have called GJ or you might not see your partner for a long time."

"No I haven't. I didn't bring my communicator tonight."

"Where's that rat thingy of yours?"

"At home. Rufus actually thought the art scene was going to be boring," he said chuckling.

"Aren't you worried at all that I could hurt Pumpkin here?"

Ron just continued to smile, "Nope." It was a knowing smile and Shego didn't like it one bit.

Shego brought her attention back to Kim. Her arm was once again around Kim's waist. "Why is Stoppable smiling? He's creeping me out." She noticed that Kim's blush had returned.

"I don't know."

"Kimmie, don't lie to me. You're a terrible liar. You're blushing."

"Shego, could you please stop moving?"

"Why, what's it to you?"

"Your girls are awfully warm," mumbled Kim.

"Princess, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Mmmmm, its just that my dress is backless and you're kind of frontless."

"So?"

"Its just really, really intimate. And you keep rubbing up against my back every time you move. It's very up close and personal. I can really feel every bump including your nipples."

Shego paused; taking in what Kim had said and then jokingly asked, "Am I turning you on?"

Kim said nothing but her now intense blush spoke volumes. Kim turned to look Shego in the eye, "We need to get out of here. I really don't want to have this conversation with Summer watching and listening. If I know her, she'd personally sell Super Super Villains' Monthly the cover shot."

"You're right." Shego brought them closer to the edge and looked down. "Where's the damn ladder?" she demanded.

"Here it is," Fyne Heart said carrying the steel ladder. He hooked the ladder to the rigging just a few feet from the pair.

Shego shuffled them across and inspected the ladder. It was very narrow and the treads didn't look very stable. She tried to think of ways of getting them down from the ledge without giving up her position of power or losing her self respect.

Shego had a thought, "Kimmie do you have you suit thingy?"

"The battle suit?"

"Yeh."

"Its at home. I didn't think I'd need it tonight. But even if I did have it here, I wouldn't give it to you. I don't trust you with it. You're still a criminal and we are in full view of people I go out of my way to protect. What happens when we next meet?

"Besides, I doubt I'll get it back and freshly dry cleaned," Kim said with a smile.

"Well then I just have to trust you to piggy back me down the ladder."

"No way Jose! We are ten feet up, that ladder doesn't look stable enough, I'm wearing heels, and I bet you weigh a ton. We'll end up kissing the floor and not in a good way."

"Kimmie, you better not be saying I'm fat," growled Shego.

"I didn't say that Shego. You're quite muscled but curvy and feminine at the same time," Kim admitted.

Shego wasn't expecting the praise, "Thanks but now is not the time. OK, we need to focus. Any ideas to how we get out of here?"

"I have one but if I help you I want something in return."

"Kimmie, I just want to get out of here. What are you proposing?"

"I want you to return the painting to the gallery."

"No way. Not after all the crap Dr D has put me through."

"Well then, you're on your own. I'm not going to help you."

"Alright, alright. What's your plan?"

"My car. My bracelet is the remote. I could direct it to fly down and pick us up."

"It can do that?"

"I've got twin brothers and a techie team member who are geniuses, remember?"

"OK, do it"

Kim played with her bracelet and shortly after a purple car appeared above them. From beneath the car, a hatch was opened and a single harness was lowered. Shego momentarily let go of Kim to grab it.

"Shego, I want you to put on the harness. I will continue to cover you from the cameras," directed Kim.

"OK, what about you?"

"You'll see soon enough. Just put it on." Shego did as she was instructed.

Kim stood at the edge and addressed the crowd, "Folks, we will leave you shortly. Shego and I have just come to an agreement. She will assist me in recovering the painting and I will personally deliver it to the gallery tomorrow.

"I hope that your evening hasn't been ruined by what has transpired. On behalf of the Middleton Regional Gallery, I hope that you continue your generous support in the future. Good night to you all."

The crowd erupted with Kim's announcement. Summer Gale's voice was the one of the loudest, "Ms Possible, Ms Possible will you be arresting Shego and Dr Drakken once you have retrieved the artwork?"

"Ms Gale, we will have to reschedule that discussion at a more appropriate time. Right now I have work to do and as you can see I am rather busy."

Kim turned her attention to Shego, "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Kim hitched up her dress and proceeded to wrap her toned legs around Shego's waist. Kim entered the commands into her bracelet and the harness began to slowly rise. Her arms went around Shego's neck. She could feel the hero's warm breath on her face. In response, Shego's coloring darkened.

"Shego are you embarrassed?"

"No, why would I be?" she replied trying be nonchalant about the intimate situation.

Kim looked down. Her body was tightly pressed against Shego's. Without thinking she vocalized the first thing that came to mind, "I have to say Shego, your girls are rather lovely and are definitely front page material."

Shego was speechless. Before Kim was able to comment further, a masculine voice could be heard from right below, "Showing a bit of leg KP?"

"Yeah, just a little. It can't be helped though," replied Kim.

Ron continued with his teasing, "You certainly redefined the phrase 'I got your back' tonight."

"So not helping Ron."

"I know. But I can't help myself," Ron watched as the two women neared Kim's hovering vehicle. "I still have your clutch purse. Call me tomorrow, KP."

"Oh, I will," Kim, replied with a big grin. A thought came to mind, "Ron, I'm sorry but you have to make your own way home."

"I'm sure I'll manage," replied Ron, turning so he could help usher the crowd back to the entry hall to what was left of the proceedings. He ran right into Summer Gale. He had unfinished business with that woman.

"Now Ms Gale, I hope you weren't expecting to make the lead story for tonight's late news."

"Actually I was," Summer replied looking very pleased with herself.

"It's too bad you don't have any footage to send to the station."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Let's just say there won't be a hot summer gale blowing through the news room tonight," Ron said confidently.

He reached into his pockets and pulled out several black items. Summer's eyes widened. Ron tossed a camera battery in her direction before walking off. Behind him, he could hear Summer cursing him loudly, "That little bastard. He's ruined me again!"

Ron smiled to himself. While the drama had played itself out high above the gallery, Ron had made himself useful by quietly removing all the batteries from the TV cameras. He had no control over the still shots and cell phone footage that was taken by the paparazzi and crowd. But he was sure the white walls of the gallery and the lighting would play havoc with the images.

Boo-yah! The Mystical Monkey Master had struck again. Ron really hoped his friend was having as much fun as he was.

KPKPKPKP

Kim drove away from the gallery in silence. She really wanted to break the ice. For all their closeness during the sitch, the atmosphere in the car was a little tense.

"So Shego, where am I taking you? Drakken's Middleton lair or the Upperton one?

Shego didn't want to know how Kimmie knew, "Upperton."

Kim pressed ahead, "Why did Drakken decide to steal that painting of all paintings? I didn't realize he was into art."

"He's not. But I have a few theories why he did chose this caper."

"Go on," said Kim curiously. If anyone knew how Drakken's mind worked it would have to be Shego. She had spent years with the mad genius and was still surprisingly sane.

"Well, he knew you were involved with the exhibition and he wanted to prove once and for all, you weren't all that in front of your hometown. All of Dr D's 'best plans' always go awry in Middleton. And he's sooo bitter about it.

"Then there's the cash flow problem. You always seem to put a dent in his finances. The painting would have paid off some debts, cover the boy's back pay and hopefully could have funded some of his new delusional plans.

"But I think the main reason is he tried to win Amy Hall back and she told him in no uncertain terms that she was into Monte and there was no way she was going to jeopardize that with Drakken.

Shego laughed wickedly before continuing, "Amy made a comment about how you can tell a lot about a man from his hands. Isn't that the truth?" Kim laughed along with her. For such a tall man, Drakken did have disproportionally small hands.

"Dr D didn't take the rejection very well. I think on some level the painting expressed how he felt about her. If you look closely at it and squint, it even looks like Amy."

"That's really warped! I don't know what's worse, the fact Drakken thought of the plan, or he's in love with DNAmy," Kim shuddered at the thought.

"That's Dr D. Marching to his own beat. He never thinks things through. I blame his mother. She turned him into a huge momma's boy. The idiot didn't even consider that his cover of being a radio DJ just went out the window."

"I know. As if Mama Lipsky was ever that stupid."

"Mmmm... I don't know," Shego paused before breaking out into her nasally impersonation of Mama Lipsky, "'Oh my Drewbie works too hard at his radio job.' It sure sounds like she bought it." Both women giggled at the memory of the woman who accompanied Drakken on their Mother's Day adventure thinking she was going on a picnic with her son.

"That was a fun day. I know my mom enjoyed it," said Kim.

"Yeah, it was," agreed Shego, "Your mom is pretty cool."

Silence once again filled the car as Kim drove on. She couldn't help herself from stealing glances at Shego. Normally she loved looking at Shego's expressive face and beautiful eyes but tonight it was Shego's other 'eyes' that held her interest.

"Kimmie, I know you're looking at me."

"Well tonight you've given me a lot to look at," Kim cheekily replied.

Shego did not respond immediately. When she did her tone was a little more serious, "Kimmie, why are so confident I will return the painting to you?"

"Well, if you don't return it tomorrow, I will come looking for you. You know I won't give up until you do," the hero said in a determined manner.

"Anyway, I do trust you. You have your evil moments but when you give me your word, you follow through."

"You trust me?" asked Shego, surprised by the hero's statement.

"Yeah, I do. Maybe not with my battle suit but with other things I do. I've trusted you with my life on a number of occasions."

Shego was embarrassed by Kim's honesty, " Mmmm…thanks." And replied in kind, "You're annoying but I like having you around. You're kind of fun."

Kim turned to Shego and smirked at her. The look did not sit well with Shego, "Pumpkin, what are you up to?"

"Nothing. See hands on the steering wheel," Kim made a point of slapping the wheel with both hands.

She took a breath and dived in, "OK, while we are being honest, I'm going to sweeten the deal. I'm not just doing this for the gallery."

"Oh really? I honestly didn't think you had it in you. What's the sitch as you like to say?" said Shego in her usual teasing drawl.

"Well tomorrow after you return the painting, we are going on a date," Kim stated confidently.

"What makes you think I want to go a date with you?" asked Shego.

"Let's just say, for a while now I've had this feeling you didn't just want to beat the snot out of me. And tonight you confirmed it."

"How do you figure that?" Shego replied not wanting to give in to the red head just yet.

"Years ago, I on a mission to stop Dementor. One of his henchmen had me in the exact same hold. And let me tell you it was nothing like the way you held me. You weren't rough with me. You were holding me like a lover.

"Besides I could see you looking down my dress and I could be wrong, but I think I heard you sniffing my hair. Your nipples were way too erect to be cold," admitted Kim naughtily.

"Pumpkin, you're just too observant for your own good.

"So is that why you didn't struggle back there, because you were enjoying it all a little too much? Is that why Nerdlinger didn't have the authorities all over the gallery?"

"Pretty much."

"And Stoppable knew. That's why he stood there grinning like an idiot."

"Shego, despite what everyone thinks, Ron is no idiot. He was the one who pointed out that I could have feelings for you. He picked my dress tonight because it was something he could see me wearing on a date with you."

"Well doy! Pumpkin I've been telling you for years you needed help in that department. Who would have thought it that Stoppable was the one to help you?"

Kim did not respond to Shego's ribbing. Kim was heartened by the knowledge that although Shego didn't agree to their date, she didn't try to deny anything. And she certainly didn't say no.

The car came to a stop, "Well, we are here."

Shego undid her seat belt, ready to make her exit, "Thanks Kimmie. You are a lifesaver."

Kim put a hand on Shego's shoulder to hold her in place before leaning forward. The action surprised Shego. Soft lips reached across to touched hers. Shego shut her eyes and gave into the gentle kiss.

Kim broke away and gently touched Shego's face, "Goodnight Shego. I'll see you tomorrow. You better call me.

"And I want you to dressed up. A bra is optional," said Kim with a giggle.

Shego laughed. Kimmie was full of surprises tonight. She opened the door and stepped out. Before she shut the door behind her, she leaned in and said, "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Princess."

Kim drove off slowly. Shego looked down at her bare chest and thought, "This is one wardrobe malfunction I'll never forget."

It was definitely was her lucky suit.

_The end._


End file.
